Through Rebel eyes
by chickenflavored ramen
Summary: A 14 year old female maverick who had been emotionaly hurt countless times comes to camp Greenlake. She now hides behind an emotionless shell. This is the story of Holes through her eyes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have been in the movie _Holes_, don't you think?

The African American girl stared out the window of the bus. She scratched at her wrist which did not have a hand cuff on it. She had picked at the lock with a hair pin she found in her pocket a few hours earlier.

When the camp came into sight, she quickly latched it back on before the guard had woken up. The bus finally came to a stop in an old town. The girl looked out of the window. There were boys everywhere dressed in orange jumpsuits. Someone them had unzipped the upper half of their suits and were either wearing regular t-shirts or no tops at all. Some of them were pointing her out to their buddies or to anyone who happened to be near by. She barely noticed the guard on the bus take her hand cuffs off, until her poked her and told her to get off the bus with him.

The girl squinted against the glare of the sun light hitting her eyes. She ignored the cat calls and whistling around her. She followed the guard up the stairs to what was now and office, but it looked like it was once a sheriff's office. One of the boys outside on the porch smirked at her. "Looks like we have a female." He said to his friends, chuckling lightly.

Inside she saw a man who had a rattlesnake on his right wrist sitting behind a desk. "Sit down." The guard said, shoving her roughly into the chair in front of the desk. The man behind the desk looked at her, as though surprised she didn't make a sound as she was pushed down into the chair.

"Well," the man said," you must be that girl we've been expectin'"

'_Did you figure that out all by yourself?'_ she thought.

"Jade?"

The girl nodded tossing one her braids over her shoulder that was not in the pony tail she had pulled it back in.

"Hm. My name is Mr. Sir." At hearing this she lifted a thin eyebrow. "Whenever you speak to me you will address me by this name. Is that clear?"

Jade nodded.

After Mr. Sir's speech, she was given two outfits, and a towel and was assigned to tent A. She was then allowed to go to the Warden's cabin to change. Jade was surprised to see that the warden was a female in charge of a place full of males. They had a somewhat pleasant conversation, and then she went immediately to 'A' tent.

Inside she saw a bulky boy with long dark brown hair sprawled across a mattress with his hands behind his head. He was not wearing a shirt, and she was able to see his well developed six pack. There was an empty mattress next to him, which she assumed was hers. He smirked at her as she passed him. She ignored him as sit sat on her mattress.

"So, what is your name?" he asked.

"Jade."

"And what did you do that laded you here instead of some girl camp?"

"That would be none of your business."

The boy leapt up and grabbed her collar. She did not turn to face him, so he grabbed her jaw roughly and forced her to look at him. _'This should leave a bruise.' _He thought.

"Listen bitch, you're with the big boys now, so you better watch what you do and say, especially around me. You not in a Girl Scout camp anymore." He was slightly freaked out the she did not show any fear in her features or her eyes.

"Don't you worry; I haven't been in the girl scouts since the 6th grade."

With that she easily wrenched his large hand off of her face with her smaller one and started to walk out of the tent before she stopped at the door way.

"Oh, and if you think that you will leave a bruise, you will have to try _a lot _harder than that."


	2. The first hole

**If you think this will be one of the same old stories, you guessed wrong. There _will _be slight twist**.

Out side she met five other boys who she assumed was also in tent A.

"Oh, this is the rest of the gang." A voice behind her said. She turned around to see the boy she had met in the tent.

"Okay, my name Spike, remember that." Jade rolled her eyes.

Spike pointed to a tall, slim, yet built boy with long black hair. "This is Snake."

"And my name is Pitt. It is short for Pitt Bull." A boy with flaming red hair said.

"His name is Cockroach." Pitt said jabbing his thumb to a tall, lanky, dark-skinned black boy.

"That's Woodchuck." Spike said nodding towards a boy who Jade guessed that she came to his shoulder. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and braces. "And this is Fang." Spike said nodding towards another boy who was about a head taller than her.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said walking towards a water spigot to fill her "canteen" which was an old, plastic gallon milk jug.

Jade was already up and dressed by 3:30. Spike (His real name turned out to be Brian.) snored slightly. He woke up when he heard her move on her mattress, making the springs squeak.

"What're you doing?" He mumbled sleepily, "You have a half an hour left to sleep."

"I know. I'm used to it." She said, "I have a cat who likes to wake you up at some random ungodly hour of the morning, wanting attention."

"Oh." He said, then promptly went back to sleep.

A half an hour later, a horn sounded. The guys got up, and dressed and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. After their quick breakfast of juice and dry cereal, they went to the "Library" for their shovels.

'A' tent was guided to a spot by their councelor, a tall, buff man with tanned skin, who looked like he was in his late twenties.

He guided Jade to a spot and marked the ground with the heel of his boot. "Start diggin' here." Jade used her foot to make her first shovelful of dirt. The other boys looked at her surprised. No one had made a dent in the dirt on their first hole without trying at least 20 times. Jade ignored them and kept digging.

As the day went on, Jade was farther than every one else in her tent. But, she would stop for about three minutes, lean on her shovel, and her eyes would scrunch up, as if she were in pain. But she would go back to digging when the pain had passed.

When Mr. Sir came by with the water truck, he saw Jade working away.

"That's what we need more of." He said, "You boys are getting' beat by a girl who literally is as tall as the shovel." (Remember that the shovels are 5 ft. long.)

Jade boosted herself out of her hole on the first try. They were able to see her strong muscles in her arms. She handed her empty plastic milk carton to Mr. Sir for him to fill up. She took her full water jug and went back to her hole.

"That girl has a lot of blisters on her hands." Spike observed.

"Yeah, my hands blister easily." She said, "When I was younger, I liked to play on the monkey bars, but my hands would blister up, and they would hurt like hell if I went back on them."

"Wait a minute," Spike said, "You have a ton of old scars on your body, your hands blister easily, but you rarely get a bruise?"

"Yeah that is weird isn't it?"

By the time the lunch truck came around, Jade only as one more foot to go. She and the other boys got out of their holes to get their food.

Jade went back to digging as she ate. She finished her cookie by tipping her head back while munching on it, as it came down. She never took her hands off of her shovel as she did this.

It was around midday, and none of the boys had seen her in her hole.

'_That's funny,'_ Snake thought. _'She should be finished by now.'_

They suddenly heard a soft groan come from it. They all quickly scrambled out of their holes to see what the matter was. They found Jade sitting up, curled into a ball, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked. Jade looked up at him and shook her head.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? I know there is something wrong with you."

Jade did not answer him.

He sighed. "C'mon, let's go." He said picking the girl up in his muscular arms. She strangely did not protest.

"You sure you want to take her?" Pitt asked.

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm already done with my hole."

"Even though she still finished before you." Fang said.

Fang's only reply was a cold glare from their self-proclaimed leader.


	3. How you feelin? HOT! HOT! HOT! Ole' Ole'...

**Hippielover- don't you mean update?**

Chapter 3

"Well I found out what was wrong with her." Spike said as he sat down at the end of the '"A" tent table. "What was it?" Cockroach asked. Spike look at him. "Think about it Cockroach, she was crabby as hell yesterday, and today she is in pain." He said. All of the boys thought about it.

"Ooohhhh."

"Yeah. I also noticed that she has fangs."

"Fangs?" Woodchuck said.

"Yep, fangs. Weird isn't it?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next couple of days Jade was in bed with her "stomach ache". She wouldn't wait until this incredibly slow week was over. After what seemed like a month, it was. She was still the fastest digger in the camp, and she became even faster after her "monthly visitor" was gone. Spike was turning green with envy, but at the same time attracted to her.

One day it seemed like the hottest day of the year. None of the guys were wearing shirts, and Jade was wearing a sports bra. No one was able to keep their eyes off her. Especially Spike. He watched her as she sat at the edge of her hole resting and drinking from her canteen. He wanted to jump her right then and there.

"Hey boy! Put your eyes back in your head and wipe the drool off of your chin and come and get your damn water! There are other people waitin' for some water too, ya know." Mr. Sir's voice snapped him back into reality. He got his water and went back to his hole as Mr. Sir drove off.

Jade was now staring intently a yellow-spotted lizard. Her nail suddenly grew into claws. She was tired of bread and beans everyday, and the closest thing she could get to meat was the cold cuts they served for lunch. Right now she wanted meat. _Fresh_ meat. The boys noticed her getting closer to the lizard. They began to shout out warnings at her to get away from it. Their cries fell upon deaf ears as she raised her arm.

Then there was a shriek of pain…

EVIL CLIFFY!

Boy it's late here! It's almost 2 a.m! I will update later on today.


	4. food

Last time…

Jade was now staring intently a yellow-spotted lizard. Her nails suddenly grew into claws. She was tired of bread and beans everyday, and the closest thing she could get to meat was the cold cuts they served for lunch. Right now she wanted meat. _Fresh_ meat. The boys noticed her getting closer to the lizard. They began to shout out warnings at her to get away from it. Their cries fell upon deaf ears as she raised her arm.

Then there was a shriek of pain…

Chapter 4

The boys watched as the blood soaked the ground. The lizard's head was about a foot away from its body, and Jade as licking blood and bits of flesh from her claws. She then picked the lizard up and placed it closer to her pile of dirt, so the buzzards wouldn't get it. She decided to skin it and eat it later on.

(Did I scare anyone?)

Later that evening, Spike found Jade in their tent, fondling the lizard's horned skin between her fingers. "So you ate huh?" Spike said. "I didn't think you were going to actually do it." Jade looked up at him and smirked. "What else are you hiding?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to eventually find out." She replied grinning. Spike simply shook his head. "So why aren't you in the Wreck Room with everyone else?" he asked. "There are a lot of guys who still don't believe there is a girl here."

"Then let them believe that."

"Aw, c'mon, I _know_ you would love to see the looks on their faces."

Jade considered this for a moment, and smiled. "You have gotten to know me well over the past week and a half." She said. Spike smiled in satisfaction as Jade followed him out of the tent.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Everything seemed to stop when Jade walked in with her sports bra. She could feel what felt like hundreds of eyes burning holes into her. She stepped back a few steps as if to get away from their eyes. "Well what are ya'll starrin' at?" Spike said angrily, "Ya'll act like ya'll never saw a girl before!"

"Yeah!" Woodchuck said. All of the boys went back to what ever they were doing, as they did not want to mess with the biggest and strongest boys in the camp. Jade looked over and Spike who was now doing sit ups. He called her over and told her to sit on his back. She complied and sat on his shoulders. Spike had gotten to around 30, when one of the guys decided that he wanted to fell up Jade's backside.

"Touch me, and I will break your freaking arm off." She said. The boy's hand was about a foot away from her bottom. Wisely he pulled his hand away when she turned around and bared her fangs at him. None of the guys decided to try anything with her after that.

Especially since Spike never let her out of his sight.

&

After their so-called dinner, all of the boys in tent "A" were deciding for which nickname to give Jade. After Spike had chosen one it was settled. Her Camp Greenlake name would now be "Jinx". Jade agreed to this even though she really didn't care, and went to sleep.

No one had a good night's sleep, because Fang had some baked beans for dinner and kept farting. Jinx was the first one to crack with her sensitive nose, and rushed out of the tent for some fresh air. The rest of the boys ran out shortly afterwards, gasping for air. Fang however was still asleep. The next morning, Spike told them all they would get beat if any of them had baked beans again. They all quickly agreed to this, but Fang did not get it. He was then rewarded with a hard pop upside the head, courtesy of Jinx herself.

(My head hurts just thinking about it )


End file.
